Bert Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Bert_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Bert Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 4 februari 2002 tot en met 26 maart 2004 vertolkt wordt door Mout Uyttersprot. Van 10 oktober 2006 tot en met 27 september 2011, van 30 augustus 2013 tot en met 18 oktober 2013 en van 20 februari 2015 tot en met 20 maart 2015 wordt het personage vertolkt door Steven De Lelie. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Bert Van den Bossche is de kleinzoon van stamvader Pierre Van den Bossche. Tijdens zijn legerdienst bedroog hij Anna Dierckx, en kreeg hij één zoon: Georges Van den Bossche, de vader van Bert. Hierdoor is Bert altijd als de 'bastaard' van de familie beschouwd, en voelde hij zich meer dan eens achteruit geschoven. Nadat hij een tijdje in België verblijft, begint Bert een relatie met Tinne Huysmans. Samen willen ze een kindje adopteren omdat Bert onvruchtbaar is. Tinne en Bert adopteren Yu-Lin Van den Bossche. Wanneer Yu-Lin wordt ontvoerd, vertrekken zowel Tinne als Bert naar China. Enkele jaren later keert Bert zonder Tinne terug naar België want de twee zijn al geruime tijd uit elkaar. Tot ieders verbazing heeft hij een relatie met de Chinese zakenvrouw Cixi Lao Tsai. De twee stappen in België in het huwelijksbootje, maar enkele maanden later volgt er een scheiding wanneer Bert een relatie begint met Yasmine Wuyts. Uiteindelijk laat Bert ook haar vallen voor Lisa Deruyter, waarmee hij een zoontje krijgt: Michaël Van den Bossche. Door een zwangerschapsvergiftiging moeten Victor Praet en Paul Jacobs de bevalling vervroegen, want anders sterven zowel Lisa als Michaël. De dokters slagen erin om beiden te redden. Na een half uur in leven te zijn, sterft de kleine Michäel alsnog. Nadien komt het tot een breuk tussen Bert en Lisa en verdwijnt zij voorgoed uit Berts leven. Op 12 maart 2015 vertelt Bert zijn grootste geheim aan June: jaren geleden wanneer Bert voor het eerst naar België kwam, was hij meteen verliefd op Veronique Van den Bossche. Hij herkende zichzelf in haar. Bert kon tot heden niet verkroppen dat Veronique als minderwaardig werd behandeld door de familie ten opzichte van Peter Van den Bossche. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Wanneer Bert zich in België komt vestigen, krijgt hij van Peter Van den Bossche een job als ingenieur bij VDB Electronics en koopt hij aandelen. Na zijn verhuis naar China, gaat Bert aan de slag in het internationale elektronicabedrijf Ming Electronics, waar hij via zijn relatie met Cixi snel kan opklimmen naar een topfunctie. Tijdens het 16de seizoen wil Bert een samenwerking forceren tussen de twee bedrijven, maar dat mislukt. Hij probeert zich ook in te kopen bij Linea Veronica, wat lukt. Wanneer Linea Veronica fusioneert met Maison Marie-Rose en zo MVM geboren wordt, wordt Bert aandeelhouder van dit gefusioneerd bedrijf. Nadat zijn huwelijk met Cixi op de klippen loopt, gaat hij opnieuw aan de slag bij VDB Electronics als hoofd van de research. Het lukt hem om een tijdje directeur te worden, maar door chantage wordt hij gedwongen opnieuw gedegradeerd. Later probeert hij Peter schuldig te maken van bedrijfsspionage, om toch terug directeur te kunnen worden. Dit mislukt en Bert gaat alsnog vrijuit. Na een handtekeningsvervalsing wordt Bert definitief ontslagen. Uit wraak steekt hij de gebouwen in brand en wordt Bert uiteindelijk naar de gevangenis overgebracht. In oktober 2013 wordt Bert nog eens overgebracht naar een extrabeveiligde gevangenis nadat hij erin slaagde te ontsnappen uit de gevangenis waar Renaat Bosman directeur was. 'Misdrijven' *Bomaanslag in Duitsland (nazistisch verleden). *Knoeien met bedrijfsdocumenten van VDB Electronics. *Doodslag op Xavier Latour. *Fysieke agressie tegen June Van Damme. *Sabotage van auto met ongeval als gevolg. *Brandstichting bij VDB Electronics. *Poging tot moord op Veronique Van den Bossche, Gerda Donckers, Marie-Rose De Putter, Peter Van den Bossche, June Van Damme en Bart Van den Bossche. *Moord op Rob Gerrits. *Moord op Joeri. *Fysieke agressie tegen Daniel Verbeele. *Omkoperij van Daniel Verbeele. *Het stelen van Alex De Grouwe's identiteit. *Moord op Alex De Grouwe. *Doodslag op een cipier. *Ontsnapping uit de gevangenis (in 2013 én 2015). 'Trivia' *Nadat June Van Damme meehielp aan de ontsnapping van Bert in 2015, liet hij haar een filmpje zien van hem en Veronique Van den Bossche op een feest in 2002. Het was echter moeilijk voor trouwe kijkers om de juiste tijd te kunnen situeren, omdat in die tijd zowel Bert als Veronique door andere acteurs vertolkt werden. *Bert wordt vaak door de familie 'die rosse' of 'die Duitser' genoemd, omdat ze meestal kwaad op hem zijn als gevolg van zijn sluwe daden. Generiek Intro3 versie3 foto15.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-20-12h55m10s124.png 5 Bert en Rob.jpg 'Galerij' bert-galerij.JPG bert-galerij-2.JPG Portret2007 Bert 2.jpg Portret2007 Bert 1.jpg Portret-bert.jpg BertVDB.jpg Familiecixi4.jpg Bert en cixi.PNG 135484ea-10ca-11e3-805f-1878ec3ad9b0_original.jpg Familie_s23_bert_03.jpg.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Bert Van den Bossche